Highschool Monarchy
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: When the teens signed up for the special boarding school they did not sign up for all the craziness that came with it. But of course, most of it is their own faults.
1. Descision

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...**

**Another story...i have got to stop starting new stuff which let's face it, I'll never finish!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Decisions**

Fuji Yuuta sighed heavily, falling back on the grassy fields. Gazing up at the clouds, he tried to ignore the voices calling him. The voices belonged to none other than his brother and sister. Without looking behind him, he knew they were running toward him.

"Yuuta, don't do this," Yumiko begged, as she and Fuji reached their little brother. "We don't want you to go away again."

"You guys don't understand at all," Yuuta closed his eyes, not bothering to get up and face his siblings.

"What don't we understand?" Fuji asked seriously. "You don't want to be called 'Fuji's little brother', is that it? I already warned every one what would happen if they said that, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Yuuta, you said you hated St. Rudolph, why would you want to go back there, anyways?" Yumiko asked.

Yuuta's eye shot open and he sat up abruptly, turning around to look his brother and sister in eyes, "I'm not going back to St. Rudolph."

"That's great," Yumiko smiled, happily.

"I'm going to South Side Boarding School," Yuuta corrected, standing up.

"What!?" Fuji and Yumiko were shocked. "where is that anyways?"

"It's on a island off the coast of Japan," Yuuta replied, walking off. "And I'm going no matter what you say."

* * *

Shoving another piece of clothing into her bag, the green haired fifteen year old smiled. Her junior high days were over and her high school days started at the end of the summer. And the best was that her sister would finally be going to the same school as her. Speaking of which, the girl frowned. Where had she run off too now?

"Anika!" She heard her mother call and dropped the thought of her sister, deciding that she probably was off playing tennis with her best friend.

"Yes mom?" Anika entered the kitchen to answer her mother.

"Are you done packing?" Her mother asked with a smile.

"Almost," Anika replied, taking a seat at the table. "Just have a few more things to pack."

"And Namiko?" Her mother asked, setting a cup of tea down in front of Anika.

"I have a feeling that she hasn't even started yet," Anika frowned. "She won't say it, but she's torn between here and there. I don't want to force her to come, Mom."

"She was the one who insisted that she went to that boarding school as well," the older woman pointed out.

"True, but you know Namiko," Anika nodded. "She's never selfish and always does what's best for those around her."

But the conversation was brought to an abrupt end when the topic of their conversation entered the house followed by one of her friends and her brother.

"Hey!" Namiko smiled with a wave.

"Good morning, Suzuki-san," the two sibling greeted politely.

"Reina, Renji, it's good to see you two again, please have a seat," the older woman smiled warmly at her guests. "Can I offer you any tea?"

"If it won't be a trouble, yes please, thank you," Renji nodded respectfully.

"No thank you, I'll pass," Reina replied.

"No trouble at all," Anika's mom smiled as she poured out a cup of tea.

Sipping his tea approvingly, Renji complimented, "This is delicious as usual, Suzuki-san."

"Thank you, dear. Now, I'll leave you kids alone," the older lady exited the room.

"So, you packed guys packed yet?" Reina asked.

"I'm almost done," Anika answered.

"Haven't started yet," Namiko grinned, munching on a cookie.

"Well, we're leaving in a couple of days," Renji added.

"I'll be ready by then," Namiko waved it off.

"Yeah right," Anika rolled her eyes. "That's what you said what you said last time. And as I recall, you were almost left behind."

Having no better comeback, the green haired girl settled to stick her tongue out at her older sister.

* * *

After barely escaping his siblings attempts to discourage him from going away to another boarding school which was farther than the first one, Yuuta took refuge in his room. At this moment, he was thrilled that his door actually had a luck on it. Having nothing better to do, the brunette decided to begin packing his stuff.

As he shoved his clothes into a suitcase, one thing ran through his hair:

_Next year was going to be a pain…_

_

* * *

_

**Short chapter, but there going to get longer after the next one! **

**New Characters so far:**

**Suzuki Anika -going to 10th grade. Previous school: Hyotei**

**Suzuki Namiko -going to 9th grade. Previous school: St. Rudolph**

**Yanagi Reina -Going to 9th grade. younger sister of Renji.**

**I think that's all of them so far, what did you think? Constructive criticism is welcome~ Thank you! **


	2. Gathering

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Yay, next chapter....**

**Don't forget to review...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Gathering

Taking in his surrounding, Marui walked down the hallway of his new school. Stuffing his hands in his pockets and blowing a bubble, he muttered, "Well, it's not that bad. Overly large and flamboyant, but well that's expected. I wonder where everyone else is?"

"So what do you think?" Marui turned around to find his pink haired cousin, smiling bubbly at him.

"It's okay. Though, I still don't get what you love about the place, Ayame," Marui shrugged.

Ayame rolled her eyes with a chuckled, "No, silly, the part of the school that I love is the people!" Grabbing his hand, she began dragging him down the hall.

"Where the hell are we going?" Marui whined. He hated being dragged by his over hyper cousin.

"Here!" She stopped in front of two black haired girls who smiled in greeting to her.

"Who are you?" one of the girls asked, staring him down.

"Marui Bunta," he suddenly felt uncomfortably on her gaze. It was like she was evaluating him.

"He's my cousin," Ayame chirped.

"Oh, then I'm Suwa Akira," the girl stopped evaluating him.

"Hey! Echizen Rin, call me Rin!" the other girl grinned happily.

"So, Akira, who was that guy I saw you with earlier?" Ayame asked, turning towards Akira.

Akira smirked, "He's my boyfriend of course."

"You mean your new one," Ayame chuckled.

"**He's like my Cloe shoes  
Betsey bag  
Oh he's cute  
He's like my Marc Jacobs chain,  
Prada shades  
What's his name?  
He's my he's my he's my he's my  
latest accessory---**OW!" Rin yelped, rubbing the back of her head. Turning around to face the fiend who had smacked the back of her head to stop her from continuing her song, she found none other than the stoic Emperor. **[1]**

"Rin, nice to see that you haven't changed at all," Sanada stated in some sort of greeting to the girl.

"Likewise," Rin glared at her childhood friend. "And have you no shame? I was on a roll!"

"It was better that you were stopped there," Sanada replied, not really caring.

"Oh, yeah? You better sleep with one eye open tonight!" Rin threatened before stomping off.

Rolling his eyes, Sanada turned to other two girls and introduced himself. They did the same and then Marui, who had gotten over his staring at the girls his cousin called friends, spoke, "Sanada, what are you doing here? I thought you were coming next week with buchou?"

"Change of plans," the stoic man said before walking off.

"Well, he was a walk in the park," Akira commented.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP WALKING OFF!?" Ayame and Marui yelled to the sky.

* * *

"I hate my life," Sanada moaned for the fiftieth time that day. Apparently, he's parents thought that it would be a good idea to send him off to some stupid boarding school. There were only two good things in this:

Number one: No Atobe.

And number two: The boarding school had grades six through twelve. So that meant that he's best friend would be there as well.

Well, maybe he should say there were three reasons…

Reason three: No Atobe or any other of the insane former Hyotei regulars.

Yeah, that about summed it all up. And now here he was, on a ferry to the stupid school. As the ferry came to a stop at the dock, he made a decision, he was going to give this new place a shot, who knows he might like it and it might not drive him crazy.

Oh, but how wrong he was…

* * *

Yukimura and Shiraishi scanned the tennis courts that now held the exhausted bodies of the boy part of the tennis team including the captain and vice-captain. Looking at the blunette, Shiraishi asked, "Now what do we do? Which one of us will be the captain?"

Yukimura shrugged, "I'm too tired to have another match, how about we both be captain?"

Shiraishi pondered the idea for a moment before agreeing, "I think that's a good idea, what with the team being very large and all."

"Hey, I'm here too," an orange haired girl crossed her arms as she approached them.

"Took care of the girl team?" Yukimura asked.

"I'm the new captain," Mai nodded.

"So when are we going to start building the teams?" Shiraishi asked, his captain instincts kicking in again after being dormant for a month.

"First day of school, I think we should have a meeting for potential regulars," Yukimura suggested.

"Good idea," Mai agreed as did Shiraishi. "But do you know who your vice-captain is going to be? I already know mine."

"We will be choosing Sanada, if that's okay with you, Shiraishi?" the blunette turned towards the other captain.

"That's fine with me. I heard he's really good at keeping control. Which means less work for you and me," Shiraishi joked.

"Actually it's more work, because we have to keep him from killing off every single regular we have," Yukimura smiled, remembering the year before.

* * *

**[1] Song: Accessory by Jordyn Taylor (don't own it!)**

**New characters:**

**Marui Ayame ---going to 10th grade, cousin of Bunta**

**Echizen Rin ----going to 10th grade, older sister of Ryoma**

**Suwa Akira--- going to 10th grade**

**Sohma Mai--- going to 10th grade**

**Total OCs: 7 (I believe)**

**So far out of the real characters, i think the tennis team is going to be Rikkai regulars, Shiraishi, Yuuta, Shishido, and Ootori. I'm not sure who else...**

**Please review! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
